Under Pressure
by plug in delaney
Summary: Libertines slash. Stress and the back of the bus hehehe.


**"Under Pressure"**  
  
Tonight was the night. The huge gig with the NME here and everything. The first major article with the Libertines was going to be featured, cover and everything. The upcoming interview after the show and the show in general were starting to get to Pete.  
  
Jittery with nerves, his hands were shaking, disabling him to even lace his fingers correctly through his tie. The liquor in him didn't help his coordination either.  
  
"Biggles," Pete whined as he sulked over to the couch where Carl was nursing a beer.  
  
"What's wrong, Pete?" he responded, snapping out of a calm, semi-tranced state.  
  
"Can't...do...tie...help?" Pete stumbled as he still was trying to configure the thing.  
  
Carl stood up, straightening himself and sighed and shook his head, "Oh Bilo."  
  
"I'm nervvvouuuss Carlloos! How do you stay so calm?" he slurred in response; the alcohol might not have dulled his nerves but his motor skills sure were shot.  
  
Carl stood behind him, placing a kiss on his chaste cheek as he slid his arms around his neck to fix the knotted mess. "I don't know, Pete...I guess I just think of other things, you know?"  
  
Pete knew from the lump he felt on his bum when Carl bumped into him to finish the proper knot what thoughts he was thinking of. A smile creeped up onto Pete's face as thoughts of him and Carl being in this same position but without clothes on flooded his mind.  
  
Carl patted Pete's chest to signal he was done and that snapped Pete back into reality. His too-tight, ragged jeans seemed to immediately shrink and become uncomfortable as his thoughts made him hard as well.  
  
He needed some sort of stress reliever and he needed it now. First the gig and now...sexual tension?  
  
"Fuck me," Pete said exasperated as he accidentally thought aloud. He didn't mean it as anything but an expression of frustration; but Carl's eyes widened at the prospect.  
  
Before he had time to react more, Pete spun around and planted a crushing kiss onto Carl's unexpectant lips.  
  
He didn't worry about being pushed away because he knew he wouldn't be; Carl needed this too, thought his inebriated mind. He was right though as Carl immediately responded by grabbing Pete's waist and slamming his hips against his, slightly grinding.  
  
The bulge that pressed back onto his along with the audible moan of accord, not protest, that escaped Pete's lips let Carl know that this was more than just an average drunken kiss. As the moan separated Pete's lips, Carl took the opportunity to shove his tongue into the space. His alcohol saturated breath mingled with his with full force. Carl ran his tongue along Pete's sucking in the taste unique only to Pete that he loved so much.  
  
Momentarily remembering that they were backstage with everyone else around, Pete broke the kiss and contact between them. A smile broke out on his face, brown eyes wide and full with lust as he slid his hand into Carl's and led him to the door.  
  
"Bus?" Carl asked in a lower than usual tone, breathing heavily. Pete only nodded because he too was a bit delirious from lack of breath and opened the door for them, only to stumble out as they forgot the steep step below their feet.  
  
The unusually chilly May night attacked them as soon as the door opened, clearing up their clouded hazy minds as they regained footing and made an all out dash to the bus, hand in hand.  
  
Carl grabbed the bus door and shoved it open to the best of his ability, as he was preoccupied with Pete's lips on his, who decided to recommence what he started even before they got inside. He stumbled up the stairs backwards as Pete's hands slid down the front of his jacket, lips never parting from his, as he tried to unzip it with speeding fury.  
  
Turning the corner once they got in, Carl tripped on a shoe and fell down on his bum in the aisle. He accidentally bit Pete's lip who fell down with him since their arms were entangled in one another's trying to get each other's clothes off.  
  
"Fuck, you alright?" Pete said trying to suppress laughter.  
  
Carl sucked the small drop of blood seeping from Pete's lips and engaged him in another wrestling match of a kiss.  
  
That could be taken as a yes.  
  
Pete repositioned himself to be sitting on Carl's lap with his legs on both sides of his waist. Once he got Carl's jacket off he shifted his weight to anchor Carl down to the floor. He discarded the tie that he needed help getting on in the first place along with his jacket, then climbed back onto his impatient friend who was already trying to unzip his own jeans.  
  
Moving Carl's hands away, Pete simply whispered, "Let me," and positioned his body to lie on top of him. Starting at his jaw line, Pete created a trail of kisses down his neck. Carl could barely take all of the sensory; the smell of Pete, the feel of his kisses with the sting of alcohol burning his skin and most importantly his body on top of his, grinding on top of his throbbing dick.  
  
As Pete shifted down to his chest his hands roamed to Carl's jeans to finish what he tried to start. His tongue encircled Carl's nipple and the simultaneous release of the strain in his jeans caused Carl to moan and sigh quite boisterously; this was much better than the earlier dream and barely anything has happened yet.  
  
Pete slid down Carl's jeans as he continued to kiss down his stomach until the jeans were completely off and his mouth was down to his cock. Slipping out his tongue, it glided down Carl's length and Carl had to bite his own lip to suppress a near scream he wanted to release; opting to shove his fingers into Pete's hair instead and give it a tug. His head was spinning as Pete's head was bobbing around, working on Carl's need.  
  
In a moment of clarity before Pete was about to wholly take Carl in his mouth he remembered his manners and that Pete was also quite needy at this point and coyly pushed him off of him and sat up. The look on Pete's face was one of confusion, but that was quickly cleared as Carl shook his head and smirked.  
  
"Now Bilo, you were the one needing your nerves settled..." he replied suggestively as he got up and pushed Pete down to his hands and knees. "It would be unfair of me to not give you what you want...if this is what you want..."  
  
Pete couldn't do anything but nod his head enthusiastically since Carl already had his hands on his hips and his cock pressing against his body. It wasn't what he wanted; it was what he needed and he didn't care if he was being taken like this, on a bus, in the aisle, by a boy, his best friend.  
  
Carl spit on his hand to lubricate his dick along with the mixture of pre- cum and Pete's saliva already present; that would certainly suffice. Plus, Carl didn't think he could stand another moment without being inside of Pete; his need was just as intense as his friend's and he had to control himself so much as to not just pound into him and rip him apart.  
  
Not needing to ask if Pete was ready because his hands were already on Carl's hips trying to push him in himself, he positioned his body and slowly entered him. Pete shut his eyes as the sting of pain shot through his body and he tensed up.  
  
"Relax, Bilo, relax," Carl soothingly pleaded, planting small kisses along his shoulder blades. He rested his forehead onto Pete's back as he continued to slowly push into his body, as much as it was allowing him to.  
  
As soon as the pain came it suddenly was leaving and replacing it was intense pleasure as Carl filled his body, uniting the two. Incoherent noises urged Carl to quicken his pace shortly after and Pete found himself near whimpering as Carl would slide out of him almost completely before jolting back in.  
  
Gripping tightly onto his hips, which he realized would definitely leave marks in the morning, he shovedpushedthrusted into Pete deep and quickly with an animalistic need to further himself into the lithe frame beneath him. Deep throated grunts and moans filled the air along with the smell of their sex and sweat as each were profusely getting overheated.  
  
Carl slid one of his hands to Pete's cock and ran his skilled fingers up and down it in time with his thrusting. He was so close to his release from the feel of being inside his best friend and him moaning out his name, drawing out each syllable that invaded his ear and ran throughout his mind.  
  
Pete threw his head back and Carl licked up his neck and into his ear, his silky yet rough voice whispering, "Please come for me, Bilo." And that was all he needed; his fluid running down Carl's hand and onto the floor as any other thoughts or feelings inside him succumbed to his mind blowing release.  
  
The first spasm in Pete's body vibrating onto Carl's already pulsating member pushed him over the edge, moaning Pete's name as he threw his own head back and made a final thrust before coming hard into Pete. He collapsed onto the weakened body below and the two remained immobile for a few minutes afterwards to calm down.  
  
"Feel better, love?" Carl inquired still a bit out of breath.  
  
"Much," he said giving him a kiss on the lips, licking the sweat from his mouth. Pete regained strength first; getting up, he began to slide back on his jeans.  
  
"Well, next time you're stressed just come to me and I'll help you out," he said, winking.  
  
"To you? I'd rather come with you," Pete cheekily replied as he helped him up.  
  
Carl sighed and smiled at his new playmate. "This is going to be an exhausting tour..." he began to say.  
  
His next thought process was interrupted with the door opening to John and Gary, who had even more confused expressions on their faces then Carl and Pete did, who were trying to somehow use the nearest bunk's curtain to cover themselves.  
  
"Oi! We're getting changed here...d'you mind?" Pete shot out before the two could say anything.  
  
John and Gary looked at each other, down to their shoes, up to the ceiling, then to the outside, where they proceeded to visit while the two finished "changing." This time Pete could get his tie on himself, which he was exceedingly proud of. No longer was he shaking, but relaxed and totally at ease with the world.  
  
This was going to be an exhausting tour indeed, but not the sex part. What is going to be the most tedious is the long gig performances I'll have to endure with dirty ideas running in my mind for after the show, he thought to himself.  
  
Walking off the bus, he couldn't help but smirk as ideas were already infiltrating his mind as he headed back to the venue on the arm of his new stress reliever.

* * *

Review if you like! 

Cassie x (I have more Libertines slash on a site, it's in my profile)


End file.
